Mistie Ring
careitage Specter: Sometimes, ghosts become twisted into an evil version of themselves. These buggers are called specters, and there’s nothing good about them. When you run into a specter, use protection techniques and call in the professionals. Specters can form in two ways: Immediately Upon Death: Evil humans become evil spirits when they die and people, especially children, who live tortured lives tend to become specters. Insane people can also become specters when they die. Evil people generate and store negative energy. When they die, their spirit takes that negative energy, called spite, and it twists them into these powerful spirits. Evil people want to continue hurting people as a specter. Tortured people can also become specters. Their entire lives are filled with suffering, another form of spite. When they die, the negative energy releases with their soul and they combine into a spectral form. As a specter, tortured people want to fill the emptiness they had in life. This could be love, food, happiness or something else. It could be an emotional hole or a physical need hole. Insane people have a great deal of chaos inside them. Chaos is another form of spite. It boils beneath the surface waiting to get out. When they die, the chaos gets its chance to escape and creates the specter. These are very difficult specters to clear and protect against because it’s completely without an objective. It just wants to create havoc around itself. Ghosts Losing Their Humanity: A ghost that can’t move on could become a specter. The despair it feels can create the spite needed to form a specter. It will also see its former family die, which just adds more spite and twists the ghost. Eventually, the spite will increase and overtake the ghost’s remaining humanity. Then, it becomes a specter. In most cases, these specters take on the characteristics of a tortured-person specter. =Haunting:= Specter hauntings usually begin within a few weeks of death. The negative energy surge helps specters manifest faster than typical ghosts and they can act quickly on their new target. Specters don’t need a reason or anchor to haunt you and your home. They just want some easy prey to scare or hurt. =Abilities:= *Intense Cold Generation *Fire Generation *Body Alteration *Teleportation *Possession =Appearence= Mistie is essetually the son of a dark ghoul, he is gay, although he is single He typically goes by only Mist. He has red stains around his eyes, and pale white skin. ---- =Credits:= All Specter Information comes directly from Ghostly Activities web site, https://www.ghostlyactivities.com/specters-dangerous-ghost/.This information does not belong to me, found in general information website. Category:Ghost Category:Specter Category:Gay Category:GAY Category:Manster Category:Cold Generation Category:Fire Generation Category:Body Alteration Category:Teleportation Category:Possession Category:Hauntings Category:Death Category:Negative Energy Category:Manifest Category:Spirit Category:Overtake Humanity Category:LGBT Supporter Category:LGBT+ Category:LGBT Category:Has a boyfriend Category:2017 OCs Category:Male OC Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghoul Category:Loves music Category:Loves singing Category:Loves Nature Category:Loves fashion Category:Loves partying Category:Party Category:Funny Category:Monsters who can fly Category:Love Category:Black specter Category:Black Category:Threats Category:Threat Category:Peril Category:Monster parents Category:Hates Parents Category:Hates annoying people